


we get so disconnected

by cornerstore



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lashton - Freeform, Lowercase, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexting, Swearing, Texting, side-malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one day luke types michael's kik username in wrong and stumbles upon ashton irwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter will be short but their will be for frequent updates c:

ashton in this story (and his profile picture)

luke_is_a_penguin: hey mike, you ass, where are you?

ashtonirwin: who the fuck is mike?

luke_is_a_penguin: shit, i typed in the wrong username...

luke_is_a_penguin:... hey you're actually pretty cute, now im glad i typed in the wrong username

ashtonirwin: goodbye

luke_is_a_penguin: nuuuuuu, don't leave me

luke_is_a_penguin: don't let go jack

ashtonirwin: shit, you like titanic?

luke_is_a_penguin: who tf doesn't? leo is so hot

ashtonirwin: pah-lease ive known this

luke_is_a_penguin: is it bad i can't stop looking at your picture?

_{read}_

 


	2. what do you want you twink

luke_is_a_penguin: hiya

ashtonirwin: what do you want you twink?

luke_is_a_penguin: psh, by the looks of your picture, you're the twink here

ashtonirwin: oh yeah, prove it

luke_is_a_penguin: {image attached}

 

ashtonirwin: ... okay maybe you aren't

luke_is_a_penguin: that's what i thought

luke_is_a_penguin: how old are you

ashtonirwin: 17

luke_is_a_penguin: shit, shiT, SHIT

ashtonirwin: what

luke_is_a_penguin: im 22

ashtonirwin: what

ashtonirwin: the

ashtonirwin: fuck

luke_is_a_penguin: guess you're gonna have to call me 'daddy' now  
.3.

ashtonirwin: no, fuck you

ashtonirwin: if you're 22 why is your username about a penguin

luke_is_a_penguin: uhm, excuse me, penguins friggen rulE

ashtonirwin: sure they do

ashtonirwin: in 4 months

luke_is_a_penguin: what are you talking about

ashtonirwin: i'll be 18 in 4 months

luke_is_a_penguin: i accept that challenge

ashtonirwin: what challenge

luke_is_a_penguin: i'm gonna make you fall in love with me in 4 months and on your birthday i will make sweet love to you

ashtonirwin: that actually started off sweet..

luke_is_a_penguin: that's only the beginning irwin

{ _read_ }


	3. babe, you're adorable

ashtonirwin: the picture you sent wasn't in color..

luke_is_a_penguin: wut and awwh my ash texted me first

ashtonirwin: shuddup and the picture you sent yesterday, it wasn't in color so i don't know what you really look like

luke_is_a_penguin: oooo, i think this is an excuse for another picture...

ashtonirwin: nope, fuck you, just send me

luke_is_a_penguin: {image attached}

ashtonirwin: you

ashtonirwin: are a god

luke_is_a_penguin: i know ash, i know

luke_is_a_penguin: since i sent you two, i deserve another picture..

ashtonirwin: {image attached}

luke_is_a_penguin: babe, you're so adorable

ashtonirwin: not really

luke_is_a_penguin: but you are, when i meet you i'm gonna run my fingers through those gorgeous locks of yours

ashtonirwin: luuuuke

luke_is_a_penguin: i mean it

ashtonirwin: .. i gotta go lukey

ashtonirwin: bye babe

{ _read_ }


	4. we can live like jack and sally

lukehemmings: ohmigod, babe, the funniest thing happened today 

ashtonirwin: wait

lukehemmings: huh, what

ashtonirwin: where tf is the penguin 

lukehemmings: what

lukehemmings: oh my username, yeah, i uh, thought it was time to change it

ashtonirwin: i don't even know what to say to you right now

lukehemmings: awh, c'mon babe

bringbackthe_penguin: ...

lukehemmings: not changin it

lukehemmings: *gasp* we should have matching usernames

bringbackthe_penguin: shit, yeah.

lukehemmings: bonnie and clyde

bringbackthe_penguin:... that means we kill peopl together

lukehemmings: crap, let me think more 

lukehemmings: got it

lukehemmings: beauty (you) and sexy (me, obviously)

bringbackthe_penguin: gtfo

lukehemmings: ... jack and sally

bringbackthe_penguin: i am all about that 

jack: hellO THERE

sally: thE ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE 

jack: THE SHADOW IN THE BACKGROUND OF THE MOURGE 

sally: THE UNSUSPECTING VICTIM OF THE DARKNESS IN THE VALLEY 

jack: we can live like jack and sally if we want 

sally: where you can always find me, and we'll have halloween on christmans 

sally: we are life goals 

sally: like no one can top us rn

sally: like i can show a stranger this conversation and the first thing you'll hear out of their mouths is 'awww' 

sally: and im kinda suprised you have good music taste

sally: good job hemmings 

sally: ... lukey?

jack: yes ashy?

sally: you didn't answer 

jack: how far is your birthday again

sally: around 3 months 

jack: do you think i can talk to you over the phone somtime? or video chat you? 

sally: ... that was random

sally: but yes

sally: anytime, sTud 

sally: hehe, get it? 

sally: grease is a good movie

jack: good? just good? that is the greatest movie of all time

jack: besides mean girls

sally: mean girls is the shit

sally: lukey, i have to go, i'll text you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOoo what's up with luke


	5. luke's princess

jack: my friend mike wants to talk to you

jack added sally and mikeymouse to a group chat

mikeymouse: the fuck luke

jack: this is the boy

sally:... hello

mikeymouse: you guys just made me throw up, jack and sally?

mikeymouse: no fuckin fair, you two bein cute then im just in the corner of my room eating pizza and reading larry

sally: i have a friend i can add to the chat for you?

mikeymouse: is it a dude

sally: is that okay

mikeymouse: adD

sally has added calumhh

calumhh: what luke

sally: calum, luke. luke, calum

jack: calum, michael. michael, calum

mikeymouse: holy shit, you're hot

calumhh: ..me?

mikeymouse: hellyeah

calumhh: not to bad yourself

calumhh: wait- is this the luke youve been talking about

mikeymouse: wait is this the ashton you've been talkin bout

jack: yes

sally: yes

jack: awh, you've been talking about me?

sally: you've been talking about me too

jack: well duh, you're all i think about

sally: lukey

calumhh: you guys are so in love. c'mon mikey, let's leave these love birds

mikeymouse: bYE GUYS, CAL AND I ARE GONNA CHAT

mikeymouse has left the chat

calumhh has left the chat

sally: i took a good picture today

jack: mmm, did you

jack: show daddy

sally: i tolD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT YOU PERV

jack: im kiddin

sally: {image attached}

 

jack: you're gorgeous princess

sally: princess?

jack: do you not like it-?

luke's princess: i like it

jack: you are amazing

jack: i need to change mine now

ash's daddy: huh? like it?

luke's princess: i so fuckin hate you

ashton's: this better

luke's princess: mhmm, yes. now people know you're all mine

ashton's: everyone already knew

ashton's: can i call you

luke's princess: {insert some phone number}

 

 

 

 


	6. what's it about princess?

luke paced back and forth in his small room as he typed in ashton's number.

"hello?"

"h-hi princess." luke let out a nervous chuckle. he's a twenty-two year old man and hes nervous over talking to a seventeen year old kid.

"lukey!" luke smiled and laid down on his bed, resting his head on his free arm. "hiya ashy." "i have to tell you what happened at school today. so...: luke began to imagine ashton next to him as he told the story. he would have one hand rested on ashton's hip and his other hand rested upon ashton's.

"luke? you there?" "oh uhm," he fumbled around with his words and stuttered out, "y-yeah princess, s-sorry. i was just t-thinking."  
"bout what?" "you." "what about me?" he could practically hear ashton smirk through the phone. "i was thinking about holding you while you told me about your day."

ashton giggled and blush covered luke's cheeks. "you really are a sap luke." luke shook his head. "only for you baby." there was s short silence. "lukey, where do you live?" "australia..why?" "i live in australia too!" luke let out a chuckle because of ashton's enthusiasm. "now i gotta take you out on a date, baby."

ashton's breathe hitched as he thought of luke taking him out.  
"i would like that." he said weakly.  
"i know you would" there was another silence and ashton looked around his room, wondering what his mother would think of him talking to a boy thats almost five years older then him.

"we should play twenty-questions." ashton jumped slightly, forgetting he was on the phone with luke, and he stuttered out "y-you fi-first." luke chuckled into the phone and ashton could feel his stomach erupting with butterflies.

"biggest fear?" luke said.  
"being alone. what about you?"  
"dying unknown."

"ehm, favorite band? m-mine's _front porch step._ "  
he heard luke hum then say, "never heard of them, i'll have to check them out and my favorite band is probably the _misfits_. what's your favorite show, baby?"  
_"bojack horseman_." ashton said without having to think. luke laughed and ashton smiled. he wish he could see luke laughing.

"what's so funny?"  
"nothin baby, it's just, that's my favorite show too."  
"really?"  
luke hummed again and said "your turn." ashton looked around his room trying to think of an idea. he then spotted the piles of books he has stacked up in one of his corners. "what's your favorite book?" "i don't really read so much so i don't know. what's yours?"

ashton sat up excitedly and ran his fingers through his curly hair. "well, theres this book called the _perks of being a wallflower_."  
"what's it about princess?" ashton blushed at the nickname and continued to talk about it. "so there is this boy named charlie, and charlie doesn't have any friends, okay? and it's his first year of high school and he meets this boy patrick in his shop class, patrick is a senior, and he humors the class. and a few days later he goes to the football game and he sees patrick so he goes and introduces himself then he meets sam, patrick's step sister, and then it just tells the things that they did together and about how writing this helps him and stuff."

"that sounds like a good book, i'll have to read it princess." ashton looked down and blushed once again. all of a sudden ashton's door opened to show his mother. "who are you talking to?" "c-calum." she nodded and put her hands on her hips. "c'mon," she jerked her head towards the stairs,"it's time to eat." she then left him.

"lukey, i have to go, i'll text you later." "okay princess. im gonna look up that band and find that book." ash smiled and nodded his head, even though luke couldn't see him, "bye."


	7. do you want flowers too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke asks ashton what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a small mature warning but i don't go it to detail ..

ashton's: jesus christ baby, that band is depressing

ashton's: but they're good, there music, it has a meaning

luke's princess: that's why i like them

ashton's: and i had Michael go to the library to find me that book, he should be back any minute

luke's princess: speaking of michael

luke's princess: did he tell you about him and calum?

ashton's: ?

luke's princess: calum asked him to be his boyfriend last night and mike said yes

ashton's: why tf wouldn't he tell me

ashton's:how old is calum

luke's princess: 19, he was held back a year

luke's princess: and from what i heard

luke's princess: mike is whipped

ashton's: really ?

luke's princess: mhmm, he also sent calum flowers the other day

ashton's: .. do you want flowers too

luke's princess: no

ashton's: you know i would send you them

ashton's: i would send you anything

ashton's: what do you want

ashton: ... you

luke: whAt

ashton: you asked what i wanted

luke: i'm not there with you tho princess

luke: send me a picture of you now baby

ashton: {image attached}

luke: you're so beautiful princess

luke: so beautiful for me

luke: okay, now baby, follow what i tell you okay?

ashton: what are you doing

luke: i'm giving you what you wanted

luke: now, i want you to lay down on your back

luke: are you okay if i call

ashton: please

ashton's phone began to blare 'i miss you' and he picked up immediately. "eager much?" was the first thing he heard, a laugh following. "shuddup." luke laughed one more time then said "sorry. now where were we?" ashton took a deep breathe.  
'i cant belive im doing this' ran through ashton's head. "i-im laying on my back."

"okay princess, imagine me on top of you okay? i have a hand next to each side of your head and i have my lips against your neck. now im nibbling on your ear as my right hand is traveling down your body to your pants. now i want you to slowly bring one of your hands down your chest to your pants...."

luke had ashton tease himself for ten minutes and when look let him touch himself, he didn't even last five minutes.

"that was-" luke began but never finished. he could hear ashton panting through the phone. "so," he began again, "you wear panties?" "shut the fuck up hemmings."


	8. just you and me and me and you alone

lukey: when is the exact day of your birthday

ash: july 7th

ash: alittle over a month 

lukey: am i invited 

ash: of course 

lukey: what do you want for your birthday baby

ash: you don't have to get me anything lukey

lukey: but i want to

ash: just

ash: just seeing and being with you will be enough 

lukey: you are such a sap, i absolutley love it

ash: what

lukey: i mean

ash: did you just basically say you love me

lukey: i was gonna wait till i see you 

lukey: but yes princess, i love you. oh god, do i love you. 

ash: ..luuke

lukey: i mean it, everything about you princess, even the things you hate about yourself, i love them

lukey: and i know that we never met before and that we're not even dating but i love you so much, i don't want to be with anyone besides you, ever. and when i see you i'm gonna show you how much i love you

lukey: and you don't have to say it back i understand

lukey: and everytime i talk to you, everything that's troubling me disappears. you make me so happy. when i'm at work and i see your name pop up the biggest smile spreads across my face. 

ashton looked down at his phone, dumbstruck. he didn't know what to say. all of a sudden his mom walked in and sat down on the corner of his bed. "so, tomorrow so you think you can wa- ash, why are you crying?" he looked up from his phone and said "no i'm not." she reached over and wiped away a tear with her thumb. "but you are baby. what's wrong?" i shook my head, "nothing." "you sure?" he nodded and looked back down at his phone as his mother continued to talk. 

lukey: princess, it tells me when you read the messages 

ash: i love you 

ash: and i mean it

ash: everything about you. 

ash: you make me so happy lukey

luke looked down at his phone, smiling so wide. "dude, luke. i think i'm gonna go meet ca- why are you crying?" luke reached up to touch his cheek and was suprised when it was wet. "luke?" michael asked again, sitting next to him. 

"h-he lov-loves me." 

lukey: will your mom let me take you somwhere on your birthday?

ash: where

lukey: anywhere

lukey: just you and me and me and you alone


	9. mr.hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wArning?

lukey: one more week baby

ash: i can't wait

ash: what are we gonna do

lukey: that's a suprise

lukey: even tho i know you hate suprises but..

ash: i just don't know how my mom is gonna feel about a 22 year old man taking me somewhere on my birthday 

lukey: i forgot about that part...

ash: can we video chat

luke didn't even bother to answer and clicked the button to start the video chat and ashton's bright smile was the first thing he saw. 

"your smile just made my day baby." even though ashton had a shitty camera, his smile was still radiant and like could see the blush rising to his cheeks. "you always make my day lukey." "when i talk to you, i ignore everything." ashton nodded, his curls going eveywhere. "so do i." luke looked down and looked back up when he heard ashton say "it's like we put the world away." 

luke didn't say anything and either did ashton, they just looked at eachother. 

after almost ten minutes ashton broke the silence. "so, what are you doing?" "i was coming up with teaching plans for this year.." ashton nodded. "oh yeah, didn't they change you to a diffrent grade?" "yep." he said with a big sigh. 

"so," ashton started with a smug grin, "what did you do when your students were mibehaving?" luke's cheeks flushed red. "i-i would pu-punish them." "a-and what would you do if i was misbehaving." ashton asked in a tone that luke has never heard. "i would punish you too, but diffrently." ashton let out an mhmm and said "how so?" luke felt his jeans getting tighter (if it was even possible). 

luke stayed silent, unable to think of a response. "would you spank me mr. hemmings?" luke nodded. "y-yes, and i would bend you over my lap as i spank you." luke noticed ashton reaching his hands down and luke basically moaned there. he rushed to unbutton his pants as he continued to dirty talk ashton. 

"would you like that princess?" ashton's eyes rolled back as he moaned out, "oh god, yes, i would." 

"then i would bend you over my desk and touch you everywhere. or i would sit in my desk chair and have you sit on my lap and my hands would run up and down your back as i left love bites all over your neck and chest, showing everyone your mine." 

"i-im close." ashton moaned out and then and there luke reached his climax and let the liquid spill over his hands and he let out this sound, the most beautiful sound ashton has ever heard, and ashton followed his actions, letting out a louder moan.

both boys sat in their rooms panting not knowing what to say.  
the only thing going through ashton's mind was 'i can't wait till next week.'


	10. he left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a p.o.c change cos i got lazy

'happy birthday princess, i'll see you soon' ashton read as his mother and siblings walked in his room with breakfast. ashton smiled and locked his phone, looking up to his family. 

"happy birthday ashton!" his sibling called out and his mom say down on his bed and said "happy birthday, baby". ashton took the tray from his mother and looked down. 

"ca-can i go out later with a friend?" "i guess, what friend?" ashton scratched the back of his neck. "erm, hi-his name is luke." "luke?" "ye-yeah, pretty sure i've talked about him before." "it's fine with me, i just want you to have fun today, you only turn eighteen once. we will just leave you." they got up and ashton set aside the food and picked up his phone. 

ash: when are you gonna be here

lukey: i'll be there to pick you up at 6

ashton looked over and sighed.

ash: i don't want to wait 8 hours tho :(

lukey: it'll be worth it

lukey: i love you

ashton giggled and waited for luke to text him again. 

lukey: i am so whipped

ash: you really are

lukey: youR not supposed to agree princesS

ash: i'm gonna go take a nap to sleep away the time. i'll text you later, yeah?

ash: i love you

ashton didn't bother to wait for a response. he just laid there thinking of a certain blonde until he fell asleep. 

"and who are you?" was the first thing i heard when i opened my eyes. i figured my mom was on the phone with someone so i grabbed my phone and looked at all my notifications. 

lukey: guess what princess

lukey: i left earlier and i'm almost there

lukey: should i wait for you in the car cos of your mom or?

lukey: please answer the door before she does [received at 3:47] 

i jumped out of bed and put on my glasses, quickly brushed my hair and checked my clock. 3:51.

i ran out of my room and downstairs and saw luke sitting on the couch with my siblings next to him asking questions. 

"didn't know he was older.." my mom walked out of the kitchen with a tray of a drinks. "he isn't that mu-" my mother interupted me and said "he's twenty three ashton!" she whispered/yelled at me. "so? dad was almost ten years older then you!" 

"ashton!" harry called out. "come sit with us!" luke then looked up at and smiled. and that smile looks so much better in person then over my phone screen. i walked over and sat next to luke as my mother sat down the tray and walked over to the chair beside the couch. 

"so luke, what do you do?" he cleared his througjt and i studied his features. "i actually teach at a high school." 

"well, i guess you too can go do what you wanted too." the questions continued to know and it was tortue. when we walked out luke opened the passenger door for me then he walked to his side.   
"hi lukey." he smiled at me (i will never get over his smile). "hi princess." "where are we going?" "i'm taking you out to dinner." 

"i cannot belive he said that to you!" i giggled at the story he told me about michael and he stopped laughing and just smiled at me. "what? do i have something on my face?" he reached over and grabbed my hand. "you are so beautiful." i blushed and looked down.

"awh, come on. where's that confident boy i met months ago?" "he left." "why?" i looked up and smiled at him. "because you made me fall in love with you and the second i did, he left." luke leaned over the table and cupped my cheeks and put his forehead to mine. "i love you so fucking much." he then kissed me and i felt numb, i cannot belive that the boy i love is actually here, kissing me.


	11. this is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet. this is how it ends. maybe a sequal of them more grown up?

lukey: you're lying next to me right now

lukey: i like the rain, i like the sounds you make

lukey: we put the world away we get so disconnected

lukey: you are my getaway, you are my favorite place


End file.
